1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a recording medium for controlling a portable communication terminal by using an accessory such as a smart watch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the development of technology has been interlinked with an increase in user's demands since the early 2000s, mobility of a device such as a smart phone has been emphasized and a market for a portable communication terminal which can access the Internet has been significantly grown.
On the strength of marketability, the supply of smart phones has been expanded. As a size of the smart phone become larger, a demand for another terminal which can identify a content of the smart phone without having to pull the smart phone out of a pocket or a bag has increased.
The smart watch is being actively researched and developed as a wearable terminal which can meet the demands of such a market.
Further, a portable terminal having a Near Field Communication (NFC) communication technique may make payment in non-contact type within a short range (about 10 cm) from a payment device. At this time, the portable terminal may operate as an RF tag (that is, tag mode), or operate in a card emulation mode when a card payment is performed.
In any case, an action which brings the portable terminal close to the payment device within a predetermined distance (for example, 10 cm) may be considered as an action indicating a user's payment intention. Accordingly, there is an advantage in that an action of a user pulling cash or another payment means from out of a wallet or a bag or a conventional payment action which should be performed for the payment can be very simplified.
However, such an advantage may cause a risk that generates a payment which the user does not want. For example, the portable terminal may approach the payment device within a predetermined distance even though the user does not want it to. Particularly, since the portable terminal may be used as a payment device (for example, a payment reader) due to the nature of an NFC communication technique, although actual business transactions are not maliciously performed, an action that moves a payment device close to the portable terminal of the user within a predetermined distance may occur without the knowledge of the user.
Further, the smart watch performing wireless communication with a portable communication terminal such as a smart phone can be wearable on a wrist like a general watch and perform a function of interworking with a smart phone to display a content separately from the smart phone together with a function of displaying a time.
However, the convention smart watch has a small size due to the nature of a wearable terminal, and accordingly, has a significantly limited operation time. Therefore, it causes inconvenience to the user and such a problem is recognized as a very big error due to the nature of the terminal laying stress on mobility.
Further, the conventional smart watch has a small size due to the nature of a wearable terminal, and accordingly, has a significantly limited operation time, thereby increasing power consumption when a plurality of sensors are installed and operated.
Such a problem is recognized as a very big error due to the nature of the terminal laying stress on mobility.
Further, since a display of the smart watch is exposed to the outside, the user's privacy may be exposed when an arrival notification of a content including the user's personal information is generated or the content is displayed. Accordingly, a technology which can provide convenience of payment using the portable terminal and prevent a risk that a payment which the user does not want is generated is required.